


We are not on Earth

by carolcbp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Romance, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, Smut, So does Ryan, The TARDIS ships Thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolcbp/pseuds/carolcbp
Summary: "Yaz turned her head and, to her surprise, was greeted with a much more beautiful view. The Doctor was sprawled on top of the sheets, lying on her stomach, her head resting on her forearms and her back reflecting the light coming through the window. It all came back instantly, the memories from the previous night"





	We are not on Earth

A soft humming invaded Yaz’s ears. As sleep was still wearing off, she didn't immediately recognize the soothing noises the TARDIS was used to making. She opened her eyes to be greeted with a dark room- not her bedroom- in which the only light came from a window that caught her attention. Through the glass she could see something: it looked like a star but much brighter; maybe it was dying, burning a million miles away. Yaz closed her eyes again and inhaled deeply, enjoying the nice smell from the bed sheets.

Then, a sigh came from behind her. Yaz turned her head and, to her surprise, was greeted with a much more beautiful view. The Doctor was sprawled on top of the sheets, lying on her stomach, her head resting on her forearms and her back reflecting the light coming through the window. It all came back instantly, the memories from the previous night. They had saved Earth from being stolen by Tim Shaw; she refused to leave the Doctor’s side, there was so much going on, she was scared for her family down there and there was a pressing feeling that the Time Lady couldn’t be left on her own. So they stood together, side by side, to protect her home planet. When things were resolved, they were back to the TARDIS and to their beds, tiredness finally catching up with them. But still, Yaz couldn’t sleep; she rolled in bed over and over and nothing.

So she made a bold move. Now that she was rested, she couldn’t believe her own courage; if it was up to her at this moment, she probably wouldn’t have got up. But she did. She walked through the corridors barefoot, not knowing how to get to her destination, but the TARDIS gave her a hand; a door appeared in front of her and before she even knocked, she knew where she was. It was almost as if the blue box wanted her there. A sleepy voice came from inside and she did as she was told: Yaz opened the door to see the Doctor sitting on the bed. As the scenes played in her head, Yaz felt her face blush and that known feeling on her stomach came back. She was welcomed in her bed without having to say a word. The Doctor’s touch had been gentle at first; they undressed each other and, as nervousness started to wear off, the touch became more desperate and urgent. She remembered the Doctor’s skin on her mouth and the words that came mumbling out of hers as she came.

 Yaz was now staring at the beautiful body next to her. There was a soft glow on her skin from the exercise from hours before. Thinking straight, she probably needed a shower herself. The girl moved slowly, not wanting to wake the Doctor up, got out of bed and found her pyjama top on the floor, along with the rest of their clothes. Her attempt at being quite, however, failed when she didn’t notice the screwdriver next to her feet and stumbled upon it. The Doctor gasped and open her eyes, facing the opposite wall.   

“What…”, she said, half asleep.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you”, Yaz said, pulling the top over her head.

Lazily, the Doctor turned to face Yaz. The girl noticed her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the room.

“Leaving already?”, was her only response.

She was smiling, Yaz could see. They remained in silence for a few seconds, taking in the view from each other’s bodies.

“I was just going to take a shower”, Yaz whispered.

“You can do that later”, the Doctor spread her fingers on the mattress, hoping the other girl would join her again. Knowing she would have no will of power to leave now, Yaz climbed back on the bed, cuddling next to the other woman.

“That’s better”, the Doctor breathed, lying on her side to rest her hand on the girl’s belly. In this new position, Yaz had full display of the Doctor’s breasts, so she stared at them for a minute. “Like what you see?”

Realizing she had been caught, Yaz felt herself blushing a second time. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be. We’ve done more than stare last night.”

“Yeah… Thanks for that, by the way.”

“You’re very welcome. Although, I do feel like it was a team work.”

“It’s a very flat team structure”, Yaz responded, smiling at the memory.

The girl could feel the touch of her fingers over her top and suddenly, being gazed down by that gorgeous alien felt like too much.

“Look, Doctor”, she seat up. “I know you’re like a hundred years old…”

“More like a thousand, really”, the Doctor interrupted, also sitting up.

“Oh, ok… You’re a thousand years old, you must have seen the most incredible things and I’m just a human girl…”

“Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“I’m just saying”, Yaz ignored her. “I’m pretty sure I’m not the first human you’ve been with…”, she half expected the Doctor to deny it, but she kept quite. “So I’m not expecting anything. We don’t have to change things, we don’t even have to repeat this again if you don’t want to”, she completed, feeling her heart racing.

“Do _you_ want to?”, the Doctor answer, a serious expression on her face.

“What?”

“Have sex again.”

Yaz was surprised by the Doctor’s lack of purity. She usually looked like a child, always excited and putting inedible things in her mouth, but she had been nothing but confident in bed.

“I do”, Yaz breathed.

“Then there you go, nothing to worry about”, despite tying to be cool about it, the Doctor saw uncertainty in her face. So she decided to chance strategies.

“You’re right, I’ve seen many things”, she brought her mouth closer to Yaz’s.

 “I’ve seen the end of the world…”, her hand slipped under her shirt, resting in the same place.

“I’ve seen the birth of the universe…”, the Doctor moved her hand up, letting her finger caress her skin lightly, making the girl gasp.

“And many things you wouldn’t believe”, her hand cupped one of Yaz’s breast. She was already quivering under her touch. Rolling her nipple between her fingers, the Doctor closed the gap that separated their mouths, winning the argument they never had. They kissed with no rush, each of them savoring the other woman’s smell and taste.

Although she was quite enjoying the feeling of the Doctor’s touch on her, it wasn’t enough, Yaz felt her arousal coiling deep within her and tried to trust upwards, reaching only thin air.

“Come down, I’ve got you”, the Doctor whispered, pushing her down onto the mattress. Her mouth moved and started kissing her jaw line. Yaz had her eyes closed when she felt her shift on top of her to straddle her hips. “I want you to relax”, she said, which Yaz thought to be impossible, especially when the hand cupping her breast moved south, between her legs that were wide spread.

They started moving together; the Doctor rubbing Yaz’s clit lazily, and the girl trusting her hips to match the rhythm of her hand.

“Don’t stop…”, Yaz breathed almost instinctively.

“I won’t”, she responded, picking up the pace a little.

Yaz’s hands came to rest on the other woman’s thighs. Their bodies were close as the Doctor leaned forward, one hand right next to the girl’s head, and the other moving to let two fingers press inside of her.

“Okay?”, the Doctor asked.

There were two fingers deep down her moving quickly and two breasts brushing her owns, so she let out a moan as an answer. The Doctor smiled at that and went back to being silent, letting her fingers pump hander into Yaz.

“Oh God… Don’t stop…”, Yaz groaned, trusting her hips erratically and trying to bring the Doctor deeper into her.

Their bodies, covered in sweat, slid against each other. It didn’t take long for the Doctor to feel her muscles tightening around her fingers and Yaz was coming, a cry escaping her mouth, eyes shut and back arching, until she was left spent, gasping for air. The Doctor took her fingers gently out of her body and flopped next to her.

“How on Earth do you do that?”, Yaz managed out of breath.

“We’re not on Earth, love”, she replied, taking a glass of water from the nightstand and handing it to her; her mouth was the only part left dry after that. Yaz drank the water, spilling some down her abdomen. “Let me”, the Doctor took the glass from her hands and lower her head to kiss down her body, while licking the water away.

“Oh… You better stop now”, Yaz pushed her head away, knowing she wouldn’t survive a second round.  

“You’re okay?”, the Doctor asked.

“Tired… But okay”, Yaz leaned up on her elbow to look down at the woman sprawled next to her. It was similar to the view she had when she woke up, but this time the Doctor was lying on her back, not a little bit shy of having her body on full display. “Want me to take care of you?”, Yaz brought her hand to rest on her breast and stroke it with her tomb.

“Nah, this was for you. You seemed… Nervous.”

“Sorry… I’m not usually like this”, Yaz blushed. “Sometimes I wonder why you keep us around, you know? Ordinary people.”

“There would be no universe without ordinary people”, the Doctor said without flinching. They kept their voices down, whispering to one another, as if the world resumed to that room. “And I don’t really believe in the ordinary, there’s always someone out there caring for you.”

“Even for you?”

The Doctor opened her mouth to respond but close it again, remaining silent.

“What else have you seen?”, Yaz changed the subject. “You said I wouldn’t believe, try me.”

“Okay…”, the Doctor stared at the ceiling, recollecting her past lives. “I’ve met Shakespeare.”

“Shut up!”, Yaz smiled.

“Not what I expected, though. Never meet your heroes. Oh! The royal family are werewolves!”

“You’re lying”, Yaz laid down, bringing her face closer to the Doctor’s.  

“A hundred percent true, I’ll show you sometime.”

“I’ll hold you to that… Okay, what else?”

The Doctor inhaled, feeling the heat irradiating from their bodies.

“I… I saw my planet burning because of me”, she finally said. Her voice was barely audible so Yaz moved closer, her face falling on the crook of her neck. “There was a war. I tried to save my people but there was no way out. Their eyes full of fear… I can never forget.”

“What heppened?”

“They survived, in the end, but I spent hundreds of years believing they were all dead.”  

“I’m sorry”, Yaz breathed, kissing her skin. The Doctor shivered with the sensation of her cold lips.

“Me too”, she whispered, bringing their mouths together in a deep kiss.  

They spent the next few hours like that, their legs tangled, touching each other. Yaz talked about her time in the police, about her family and friends while the Doctor listened, paying attention to every word and every gasp when her hands found her body once again. The boys woke up later that day and didn’t dare to look for them, their business was their business. But when they finally left the room to fetch something to eat, they were greeted with a smile from Ryan.

“Thought I’d never see you again.”

Yaz felt herself turning red while the Doctor simply mumbled something about custard creams. Looking at Ryan again, Yaz couldn’t help but smile at her friend, who responded by doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it. Comments are always welcomed! Thasmin lives!  
> Oh tell me what you think is going to happen in the New Years special!


End file.
